


So It Goes

by Darquedeath4444



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Gen, Hero!Naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Seven wrecks BNHAverse, Team as Family, Villain!Sasuke, Yakuza!Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darquedeath4444/pseuds/Darquedeath4444
Summary: Team Seven blinks and they're in a world they don't recognize. It's an established fact that fate hates them, and honestly, they've seen stranger things, but that doesn't mean they aren't confused.Naruto's an easy-going guy in general, and he accepts his role as Bakugou Naruto rather easily. Being a Hero honestly sounds like a more appealing version of being a shinobi anyway. Sakura's kind of done with trying to be the single brain cell of Team Seven and just wants life to take her wherever. If fate wants her to become a yakuza, well…Sasuke thinks that maybe it's in his blood to catch the attention of strange men. He accepts the strange masked man's offer if only to show fate that, no, he has not learnt anything.It may be a while until they meet, but the world should dread the day they do.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Sensei | All For One
Comments: 30
Kudos: 221





	1. The Beginning of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven blinks and they're in a world they don't recognize. It's an established fact that fate hates them, and honestly, they've seen stranger things, but that doesn't mean they aren't confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: none of the other chapters will be structured like this, I just wanted to get the introduction bits finished so that I can move on to the fun stuff!

_**Chapter ONE** _

"It's not that bad, guys!"

"Idiot."

"We're all being punished for something you did, Naruto, if you don't stop grinning I will punch you."

"You punched me already, Sakura-chan…"

"We're cleaning the archives. We're next Hokage, Head ANBU and Head Medic, Naruto! This is a D-rank at best!"

"We are being punished for _destruction,_ Sakura, and you clearly were the culprit that caused most of it."

"...Did I hear something?"

"...Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, you've barely touched your pile."

"...It's dusty."

"What, scared of some dirt, you bastard?"

"Guys!"

"I'm hungry, Sakura-chan!"

"Stop whining! Stop fighting! Work, so we can leave sooner!"

"But I haven't eaten-Guys, do you see that?"

"Don't touch it, idiot!"

"Naruto! We were told to be careful with-is it _glowing?_ "

"What did you do?"

"Shut up, bastard-"

"Naruto put it down-"

"Uh, I think it's...stuck to my hand?"

"NARUTO!"

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** blinks and finds himself sitting on a couch, in front of a TV playing some cartoon show he does not know. He fights his immediate reaction, which is to jump to his feet. He senses no immediate dangers, so he remains rooted to his spot, and instead, he reaches out with his senses. There is a woman and a child in the room next door.

He then glances down at his hands, because his body feels _wrong,_ and stares at the hands that look way too small to be his. He wonders if this is a genjutsu even as he scoffs at the thought, because what else could it be?

Kurama would have told him if he was under a genjutsu. _Was he dreaming?_

'Kurama?' he prompts and feels the familiar presence of the fox stir within him. 'What-'

A platter of footsteps interrupt his thought and Naruto looks up to see a boy, younger than his own body, running up towards him with the toothiest grin he has seen in a while.

Sakura grinning usually meant danger, and Sasuke did not grin, period. The boy skids to a halt at his side and raises his arms. When Naruto continues to stare, the boy huffs.

 _Was he talking to him?_ "A-ni-ki!"

The blond boy waves his arms excitedly and Naruto finds himself reaching down to pick him up. "What's your name, little guy?"

The boy's grin widens. "Ka-tsu-ki!" He wriggles out of his grasp and clambers over him so that they are seated next to each other. The boy turns towards the television screen, but a small hand remains wrapped around his finger. Naruto tries to tug his hand away and receives a sound of annoyance.

More footsteps approach, and this time a woman appears at the doorway. She rolls her eyes affectionately when she spots him and the little boy. "Naruto watch your brother while I make lunch!" the woman says, loudly, then vanishes down the corridor.

"Since when did I have a brother?" Naruto mutters.

"A-ni-ki!" the boy chortles. "A-ni-ki!"

"Since now," he decides, and he buries his face into the younger boy's hair. The boy, Katsuki? lets out a childish giggle and tugs at his hair. "He's cute, 'ttebayo."

'Are you not the least bit curious about where you are?' Kurama rumbles from within him.

'A little,' he thinks back, 'but later.'

'You're in a different world, kid.'

'...What?'

* * *

Naruto is an easy-going guy in general, and he accepts his role as Bakugou Naruto rather easily. Kurama rolls his eyes but if this is an intricate genjutsu, the caster would have to run out of chakra at some point, right?

A part of Naruto knows that is not the case. He does not know what exactly is going on, but he has close to no information on what exactly could be happening.

He suspects the scroll, but that stupid thing is nowhere to be been.

He keeps his eyes peeled, and honestly with the way his mother rambles on and on about it and his father pulls him aside to give him a more calm warning about it, it doesn't take him too long to figure out what a quirk is.

A quirk is like a Kekkei Genkai, just that most people in this world have one. It is usually genetic, but Naruto's quirk is possibly a rare case of mutation where his powers are unrelated to genetic lineage.

_Of course, because he is a ninja with a fox living in his stomach._

He pushes this to the side for now and fits right into his new life. Kindergarten is fun enough but school starts when he is six and Naruto, who is five, has around a year before he is forced into compulsory education.

'School,' he thinks and makes a face.

'If you're even here in a year's time,' Kurama notes.

"Hurry up Aniki!" Katsuki calls, and tugs on his arm.

In the few weeks, he has been here, Katsuki's speech has greatly improved. Naruto does not know how fast toddlers improve their speech, but Katsuki seems to have a generally fast grasp of everything.

Naruto grins down at the boy. "Sorry, yeah, let's go 'ttebayo."

Katsuki quickens their pace, pulling him along, and Naruto hears Mitsuki let out a small but affectionate sigh as she hurries to match speeds with her younger son. They cross one final road and enter a park, where Katsuki drops his hand and is immediately running towards the sandpit. Mitsuki wanders over to sit beneath a tree, and Naruto turns to the object of his fascination during his past few visits.

There is a new apartment being constructed right next to the playground, and Naruto finds himself fascinated by the machinery used to lift the massive beams to build up and up.

He can picture Sakura lifting them over her shoulder and running up the side of the building and laughs to himself.

Katsuki soon wanders from his side, probably bored, and finds a shy, green-haired boy and immediately appears to decide that he is now a follower. Naruto watches in amusement as the other boy scrambles after his brother in an attempt to keep up as Katsuki leads them around the park. He considers joining them, but the sound of machinery once again catches his attention, this time from the other side of the park, where a group of men are working on the road.

It is a while later when he feels something in the air, something tickling at the corner of his senses, and he looks up. Mitsuki is sitting at a bench, talking to a woman with green hair who he guesses is the mother of the boy. Katsuki and his new friend are nowhere to be seen. He reaches out with his chakra and pauses when he feels them hovering near each other, right below the construction site.

 _That place is a_ _'stay out' area…_

He whips around, his bad feeling intensifying, and he can just barely make out the two boys inspecting something on the ground, right at the foot of the new building. Above them, a metal beam is being swayed by the wind. He jumps to his feet.

Naruto sees the metal beam falling even before words can leave his throat. Neither boy seems to notice anything, and even if they did, they would not be able to move out of the way.

_'KURAMA!'_

Chakra flares to life within his body, a familiar feeling after a while of keeping it dormant and hidden with him. He is across the playground in a blink of an eye, and he throws himself over his brother and the green-haired boy. Kurama's chakra easily deflects the falling beams and the twin gasps of surprise beneath him turn into screams of fear when it is flung away from them.

There are shouts of panic coming from around them, and once Naruto is sure nothing else will come falling their way, he grabs both boys around the stomach and moves away from beneath the construction.

Mitsuki comes rushing over, the green-haired woman right behind her. "Katsuki"

Naruto puts down both boys, who immediately run over to their respective mothers, crying. He stays rooted to his spot, every nerve in his body tingling for any signs of dangers. He knows it was an accident, but years of training and a life where danger could be around every corner rear's its head. Kurama's power brimming beneath his skin is comforting, and he-

Mitsuki lunges at him and draws him into a hug. "Naruto! Are you hurt?"

Naruto shakes off his thoughts and allows himself to relax into his mother's arms. "No," he says. "I-" His mind whirls. "My _quirk_ -"

"Thank you for saving my son," the other woman cries. "I... if you haven't been there…"

Naruto smiles kindly. "I'm glad he's not hurt 'ttebayo," he tells her, then turns to his mother with a grin. "I guess we can go fill in that registration, huh."

* * *

Naruto admits, it is a little strange when no one reacts negatively to his powers. He knows the history of the nine-tailed fox does not exist in this world, but he still feels weird when all the doctors do is praise him for saving Katsuki and his new friend, Midoriya Izuku.

He does not understand much how exactly quirk registration works, but he is called into what looks like a doctor's office a while later and seated on a chair before the man dressed in a white coat tells his mother a bunch of things Naruto is not really bothered to listen to.

He does cut in, however, when he hears something that makes Kurama growl in annoyance.

"It's a fox," he says, and everyone in the room turns to look at him.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" the doctor asks kindly.

"My quirk." Calling his powers a quirk is still a little strange. "It's a fox."

"How do you know that?"

"I can hear him," Naruto tells them. "It's a fox."

So, his quirk is named 'Kitsune'.

 _'Nine-tailed fox,'_ Kurama snarls. ' _Not just a fox, a_ nine-tailed _fox._ _'_

'They don't know that' Naruto thinks back.

_'Tell them, kid.'_

'Do you really want me to make things more complicated than it is?'

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura** blinks and finds herself surrounded by crying men and women. Needless to say, she is confused. It takes approximately a minute for her to grasp the situation of the crying adults, but not necessarily what exactly is going on with herself.

She remembers Naruto pulling the stupid prank, she remembers being assigned to clean the library archives as punishment. She remembers nothing after that.

Apparently, she is a young girl whose parents had died just yesterday, which is a little unfortunate because if they had died a day later, she'd have been able to help them.

Then again, she is told that their 'car' blew up, and while she has no idea what a car is, the fact that it blows up is enough to tell her that perhaps it would have been too late regardless.

The news reports that there are no signs of foul play, but the men and women who had been there when she woke up tells her that it is probably anything but.

"Yakuza have lots of enemies," they tell her.

 _What_ _'s a yakuza?_ Sakura thinks. She is still confused but she senses no threat from the people surrounding her. They appear loyal enough to her dead parents, which supposedly meant they were loyal to her, and many of them hang around to make sure she is coping properly.

Sakura keeps an eye out for signs of a genjutsu as she allows her parent's subordinates usher her around, but she sees no signs of anything that could hint at one being used. That leads her to the conclusion that perhaps she is in another world altogether. Did a stupid scroll have that much power? She isn't entirely sure, but she had jumped through dimensions with Obito before, it wouldn't be the strangest thing she has gone through.

She learns that a 'car' is a four-wheeled vehicle that moved using an engine. A carriage, she concludes, powered by technology. She rides one a few days later to attend the funeral of her parents. There is a sombre atmosphere, but no one cries. Sakura does not either, mostly because she does not know her parents beyond the two photographs at the front of the hall.

Apparently, there is no body to bury.

After the ceremony, a single man remains in the room while everyone shuffles out with final words of condolences in her direction. Everyone calls him 'Boss', and when he approaches her, she quickly follows the example of everyone else and bows.

She might have done so regardless because she can instantly tell that this man is different from everyone else. He demands respect and everyone seems to differ to him. In a way, he reminds her of the Third Hokage.

"Sakura," the man says, and she looks up. So, he knows her, and perhaps she should know him. "I am sorry to hear what happened to your parents. They have served me loyally and well for many years, and you have my utmost condolences."

Her parents worked under this man. Sakura takes note of this. Unsure of what else to say, she raises her head and says, "Thank you."

'Boss' chuckles softly. "I recently took in a young boy," he tells her. "Only a few years older than you. Perhaps you would like to come with me as well?"

A murmur goes up around her and Sakura looks up at the man again. He looks genuine, and while there is a hardness in his eyes she recognises from years of experience and perhaps one price paid too many, she has a feeling he is making this offer for her. "Go with you?" She prompts.

She does not know if she has a choice in the matter.

The smile never fades and all she receives is a nod. _So, this is an all or nothing deal._

Sakura dips her head again. "It will be an honour, Boss."

The man looks up and over his shoulder. "Come here, Kai."

The entourage behind him parts and a young boy steps up. "This is Sakura," he says. "She will be joining us starting today."

The boy gives a stiff nod before looking down at her. At first glance, she assumes he is like her in that the Boss had taken him in. "Please take care of me," she says.

* * *

After everything is sorted, Sakura is ushered into a car with the Boss and Kai.

Apparently, she will not be going back to the house that had been her home.

Sakura does not mind, because she had literally woken up there three days ago; being told that is her home doesn't really resonate with her.

"What has your parents told you about their work?" Boss asks.

Kai is looking out the window, but she can tell that he is also listening.

Sakura is careful with her words. "The bare minimum," she says like she is quoting someone. "But I know it's important work."

The Boss smiles. "You're just a child," he tells her. "There's no need to rush. Once we return, you can slowly learn all there is to know about being a yakuza and the Shie Hassaikai."

 _Being a yakuza is what killed her parents_ , Sakura thinks, but she holds her tongue.

Shie Hassaikai. That is the name of an organisation if she has ever heard one. Kai is now openly listening in on the exchange, and he puffs up his chest in pride when the name rolls off the Boss's tongue.

Honestly, Sakura feels rather accomplished already. If anyone hears that from a five-year-old girl they might laugh it off or stare at her strangely, but she's sure none of them would be able to brag that they had literally been living another life until a few days ago.

Regardless, she is kind of done with trying to be the single brain cell of Team Seven; she will allow life to take her wherever, and if fate wants her to become a yakuza, well…

"Understood, Boss."

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** blinks and finds himself standing in the middle of an empty street.

He does not recognise it. He has no idea where he is and activating his Sharingan is all it takes for him to understand that he is not in a genjutsu of any sort.

_What did Naruto do this time?_

His body feels wrong. A single glance down at his hands tells him that the body he is currently inhabiting is not his. It is at least ten years too young.

There is a distinct lack of power in the chakra that surrounds him too. In fact, the way chakra is just a little different, more dormant, tells him that it is quite possible he is in a different world altogether. It takes him a moment to process, but he has seen dead people come back to life and had fought a rabbit goddess; he has come to accept that nothing should be thought impossible.

He remembers hoping something would happen if only so that he could get out of cleaning duty, but this is a little extreme, even for him.

Sasuke spends the next few hours exploring his surroundings. He keeps a careful eye on the state of his body but senses no changes.

Would the jump back be as sudden and abrupt as the beginning to his journey here? He feels a lump in his throat. Would he be able to return at all? What had happened to his teammates?

 _If he ever sees Naruto again, he will murder the blond_.

He senses a presence in front of him. He continues walking, though, because back in Konoha, and everywhere else really, people recognized him and scrambled to move out of the way when he came stalking.

He forgets that he currently looks like a kid. He runs into them and smirks when the adult man stumbles backwards while he remains rooted to his spot.

"What's a kid doing here?"

Sasuke tries to walk past, but one of them grabs his arm. "Oi, brat, you ignorin' us?"

 _Drunk_ , Sasuke thinks; he can smell the alcohol on his breath. There are two other guys behind him.

"I'm ignoring you, for you," he says, and he hates his voice for being so high pitched. He tries to get his arm out of the man's grasp but he refuses to let go.

"Wha' was tha'?" The man's entire body begins to glow.

Alarmed, Sasuke rips his arm away and puts distance between himself and them. Another man behind the glowing guy now has elongated nails, and a third one has a long, thick tail studded with spikes.

Was that chakra?

Sasuke's Sharingan flares to life and as the first man jumps at him. He could have restricted all three the moment they had looked at his eyes, but he is curious, and moments later disappointed, when he easily dodges away from his attacker's amateurish moves and knocks him away.

He lashes out backwards, not even a glance over his shoulder, and sends his first attacker hurtling into the brick wall behind him. He realises his mistake when a loud _crack_ sounds from the direction he had sent the man flying. He dodges the attack from Claws and slams his hand into the back of his neck as he stumbles past, knocking him out. The third man flings his tail in his direction, sending spikes flying his way, and Sasuke breathes fire, blowing it away. He shoots himself forward and makes quick work of him as well, before turning back to the first one.

A quick brush of his hands against his pulse alerts him that he is still alive. Blood is seeping from a wound on his head where he had hit the wall.

He honestly expected him to lighten his own crash. He had known his opponents were inebriated, but their appearances had made him forget that perhaps they were not shinobi.

He moves all three, who are unconscious but alive, to the sidewalk. Hopefully, they won't remember much. He winces at the burn marks from his fire technique and quickly leaves the alleyway behind.

Even after he had put enough space between himself and the street where he had left the drunk men to feel reassured, the few people wandering about outside shoots glances his way. Perhaps it is not normal for a child his age to be wandering around late at night.

Not to mention, he is quite done for the day.

He has nothing on him, but he is used to sleeping outdoors without camping gear. He wanders a little further until he comes across a playground. There is a red, plastic tube thing high up, and he clambers into it. The walls will keep the wind away, and he trusts his instincts enough to wake him up if any sort of threat turns his way.

He hopes that this is all a dream but knowing that life isn't that kind, so instead, he curses his life and his team.

* * *

A presence outside jolts him awake and Sasuke finds himself reaching for a weapon he does not have. He curses his lack of blade, though he is plenty confident of his ability to fight without one, and slowly makes his way towards where the presence is clearly waiting for him.

The sun is just barely peeking out from behind the tall buildings. A man in a black suit is standing down below.

Sasuke jumps out of his temporary sleeping space but keeps his distance. "What do you want?"

The man holds up a piece of paper, a photograph, and Sasuke narrows his eyes when he recognises the three unconscious men from last night. If he had his sword, he would have slowly drawn it in a threat. Since he doesn't, he settles with raising a hand to his face and letting his Sharingan flicker to life.

The man before him had as much chakra as every other person he had passed after arriving here. However, he is a shinobi, and he recognises a dangerous person when he sees one. Not to mention, while the three drunk men from last night might have not been shinobi, they still had powers that, with proper training, could have made them formidable.

Perhaps the people here had a power source different from chakra? In that case, he would have to be careful not to judge the threat level of someone in a way he usually did.

"What do you want?" he repeats.

"I am not going to hurt you."

That is not an answer to his question. Sasuke fights the urge to roll his eyes. If this man thought he could hurt him, he would be very surprised.

The man observes him for a moment. "Would you like to come with me?" he asks. "Your powers, I can teach you to control them."

Sasuke keeps his face blank. That was sudden. _Who did this man think he was?_

However, Sasuke recognises the atmosphere surrounding the man. And really, did he have anywhere to go?

He is suddenly thrust into a new world. It is quite possible he was someone until he had arrived, but that matters little because he had no idea who that might have been. He is a child, probably five, and has no form of identification. Then, suddenly there is this unknown, suspicious, most likely dangerous man offering to take him in.

 _Now, this feels familiar,_ Sasuke thinks. Perhaps fate was playing a prank on him.

 _Maybe it is in his blood to catch the attention of strange men._ The thought makes him scoff. He accepts if only to show fate that, no, he has not learnt anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be mostly comedy...or that's the plan for now. I have no idea where this is going, so I guess we'll just have to see :))))))))


	2. Naruto: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto contemplates school, questions the use of smartphones, and will not allow childish ignorance to ruin friendships.  
> He is sure his friends will also use their powers for the greater good if they had been in his place...maybe.  
> Also, he scores the highest grades ever at something academic and questions the state of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter will be Sakura, and the one after will be Sasuke. Things are kind of jumpy because the main plot-y bits aren't here yet and I want to get there faster, so bear with me.

Mitsuki’s temper reminds Naruto of Sakura, which reminds him of Sasuke and Kakashi and Team Seven, and that reminds him of Konoha. 

He tries not to think about it too much because he fears getting lost in the memories of his friends and thoughts of his previous life would render him unable to return to his current life, but sometimes, he cannot help himself. 

He had blinked and a year had passed. There had been no shifts in the air, no surges of chakra, and Naruto is close to giving up on the thought of ever returning to Konoha. 

He is no longer Uzumaki Naruto, and he has a feeling he will never be him ever again. He is used to making do, but a part of him hates that things are so _unfair_. He had worked so, _so_ hard for the life he had earned in Konoha, and one stupid scroll had taken that all away. 

Naruto does not like being negative, has never allowed anything to keep him down for too long, so he shakes it off, pretends it doesn’t bother him and hopes that one day he will be able to convince himself as such. If anything, his family now makes things just a tad bit easier to deal with. 

Katsuki attends kindergarten with Izuku, the boy he had made friends with at the park. It is not compulsory education, but Naruto thinks it is nice that children have the opportunity to venture out and socialize before they are tossed into primary school-

Which he will be attending in two days. Naruto makes a face. 

'It's just school, kid,' Kurama says. 

'You were being a massive jerk so you might not remember what it was like the first time around,' Naruto retorts hotly. 'But it's _bad,_ you hear me? BAD.'

Kurama huffs and his presence diminishes within him, as though the fox is done with him.

'Oh, I _am_ done. Jinchuriki, new generation of Sannin, War Hero, and scared of school.'

'Hush.'

"Naruto!" his mother calls. "It's time to go!"

Naruto lets out one more sigh before he plasters his usual grin on his face. “Coming, kaa-chan!”

* * *

Mitsuki knows there is something different about Naruto. It is as though one day, he woke up and everything had just _fallen into place_. She loves him, always will, but sometimes when she sees him staring into nothing, in his own little world, she feels as though she is not enough to keep her little boy rooted.

But she finds she does not have to worry. Whatever it is that has a hold on her son, they, _his family_ , have one too, and Naruto always drags himself back to them, smiling as wide as ever. 

She has a feeling Naruto will do just fine at school. He is just the right amount of confident and cheery, and he is kind to just about everyone he meets. He does not tolerate bullying, hates any mean comment thrown no matter the malice behind it, and brings relief with his presence alone.

Still, she is a mother, and she reserves the right to worry. Naruto appears to share none of her nerves as he confidently walks alongside her towards his school. Katsuki, as usual, is plastered onto his brother's side and refuses to believe that he is not allowed to follow him past the school gates.

“I’ll be back by evening,” Naruto is telling him. “I’ll be sure to tell you lots of stories, ‘ttebayo!”

“But I want to go _with_ you,” Katsuki scowls. 

Naruto sympathetically ruffles his hair. “In a few years, little guy.”

Katsuki huffs and tightens his grip. Mitsuki sees Naruto's gaze, so full of love and adoration, before he meets her gaze and rolls his eyes in exasperation. She holds back the urge to laugh.

They reach the gates a while later, where Mitsuki has to pry Katsuki off of Naruto. "I just ironed that shirt," she says. "Do _not_ wrinkle it, Katsuki."

Naruto pats his brother on the head again, then vanishes in a puff of smoke. Katsuki lets out an alarmed gasp, but Naruto reappears a few feet from them, grinning apologetically. "Sorry Katsuki," he says. "I'll see you later!"

Then he is gone in a blink and Mitsuki watches in amusement as Katsuki slowly closes his mouth before the temper that seems to have skipped over her older but been inherited by her younger clouds over his eyes.

_“ANIKI!”_

* * *

Despite the fact that Naruto is underage and thus his identity should have been kept a secret, _everyone seems_ to recognize him as the boy who rescued his brother and his friend from falling metals beams at a construction site. 

He is not used to being popular, and the fact that _Kurama_ is the reason he is is so strangely absurd that he has to fight the urge to laugh. 

Still, the teachers seem aware that he is a _six-year-old kid, and_ his classmates are too young to be aware of him beyond the fact that his quirk is ‘kinda cool’. That warms them up to him enough, though, and the rest is all his personality if he does say so himself.

Also, he has to admit, primary school is not as bad as he had thought. 

‘Jinchuriki, new generation of Sannin, War Hero, and primary school isn’t-’

‘Oh, _hush._ ’

It is _boring_ if he is being honest, but the class content is easy enough to memorize, and he relishes in feeling smart, even if he is technically over ten years older than his classmates and possibly as old as the young teacher in charge of his class.

‘Jinchuriki, new gen-’

‘Kumara, shut up.’

* * *

Two years later, when Katsuki is five, he awakens his quirk. His sweat is nitroglycerine and his hands can ignite it, and thus his quirk is named ‘Explosion’. 

It is a flashy quirk, a powerful quirk, one clearly passed down from their parents, and Katsuki is ecstatic. Naruto is happy that his brother is happy, and watches as Katsuki preens under the attention of those around him. He has a feeling he’ll have to deal with that in a few years’ time, but for now Katsuki is a kid and should be allowed to live as such. 

Two weeks later, however, he is forced to stop and think. They are eating dinner, ramen at his request, when Katsuki shifts nervously in his seat and catches his attention. 

Naruto slowly chews, giving his brother time to sort out his thoughts; it is unusual for Katsuki to think over his words like he is doing now. 

“Izuku’s quirkless.”

Katsuki says the last word like a slur, and Naruto looks up. He swallows the noodles in his mouth. “Izuku?”

Katsuki makes a face at the word. “He’s _quirkless_ ,” he repeats, like it is supposed to mean something. 

Naruto knows he isn’t the smartest person around. He wonders if Sakura would understand what his brother is trying to say. “Right…”

Katsuki huffs as though annoyed he is not understanding. “You can’t be friends with quirkless people.”

Naruto freezes. 

He loves Katsuki. He loves Masaru and Mitsuko. He loves the family he has been given, the family he hadn’t had the first time around. But he hates bullying. He hates discrimination and prejudice and all the stupid beliefs out there that hurt people.

He puts down his chopsticks and because he _never_ puts his chopsticks down when there are noodles in his bowl, Katsuki looks up.

“Why can’t you be friends with quirkless people?”

Katsuki scowls. “Cause they’re useless,” he says, but he sinks down into his chair.

“Why do you think that?”

“Because! Because they don’t have quirks-”

“And quirks make you what?”

“Powerful! Heroes have to be powerful!”

Naruto frowns, wondering where this mindset had come from. He is sure his parents do not think this way. “What if someone had a quirk that changed the colour of their skin?” He mentally apologizes to all the people out there who could change the colour of their skin. “Is that powerful?”

“But my friends say-”

_Friends, huh._

Naruto knows Katsuki has been hanging out with Izuku since they had first met, and their mothers were close as well. They had been friends for months now, something like being quirkless cannot just...end years of friendship, can it?

_It will not, not if he has anything to say about it._

“I’m sure Izuku didn’t choose to be born quirkless,” he says. “Didn’t you say you both wanted to be Heroes?”

“Quirkless people can’t be Heroes.”

“Neither can people who are mean,” Naruto says, gently but firmly. 

Katsuki flinches and Naruto instantly feels bad. Still, he powers on because sooner or later, it is going to be too late. He will not allow childishness to ruin friendships and possibly destroy the dream of a young boy.

“Some people are born less fortunate than you,” he says. He knows Katsuki is a good kid. “Isn’t it the job of a Hero to protect them?”

Katsuki goes silent and scowls at the air in front of him. Naruto recognizes that his brother is thinking hard. He leans back a little. 

“Because Izuku is quirkless, people will be mean to him,” Katsuki finally says, “and a Hero will protect him from bullies.”

Naruto grins. “Yup.”

Katsuki’s face blooms into a smile. “Right!” He inhales the last of his ramen and rushes into the kitchen with his empty bowl. “Ka-chan! I’m going out!”

“Alone? It’s already seven-”

Katsuki does not let the woman finish. He shoots out of the kitchen like a rocket and is out the door by the time Mitsuki rushes into the living room. “That boy-!”

Naruto finishes his own bowl. “I’ll go after him,” he says.

Mitsuki sighs. “I swear!” she says in exasperation. “Thank you, Naruto. You both be careful.”

Naruto grins. “We’ll be fine, ‘ttebayo!”

* * *

Izuku’s life comes crashing down when he is told that he is quirkless. 

_How can a quirkless person become a Hero?_

His mother is apologetic and his friends flock away without a second thought and he is so _lost._

But then, Katsuki comes back. It is a sudden return, after he had so abruptly left him sitting at the park, and the blond scowls at him for a moment before gruffly telling him that they were to continue their exploration of the new storage area that had been newly built. Their adventure is cut short soon after because it is late, but Izuku still feels a little confused when Katsuki demands he return the next day, at the same time, so that they can continue. 

He arrives at the park the next day just in time to see Katsuki shoving one of their...his former friends onto the ground. He is too far to hear what is being said but he sees the boys Katsuki is talking to all run off, out the gates located on the other end of the park. The blond claps his hands together before glancing over in his direction. 

“You’re late.”

Izuki flinches. “I...sorry.”

Katsuki huffs. “Whatever. C’mon, we didn’t get to look around at all yesterday.” He spins on his heel and marches off with the confidence Izuku has always admired of the boy and hastily scrambles after him. 

_Were they...friends?_

* * *

Katsuki is proud to be Naruto’s younger brother. His brother is kind and happy, and being with him makes him feel like he can take on anything in the world.

So, when Naruto tells him something that goes against what his friends seem to believe, well, it is obvious to him who is correct.

Only a few days later, and Katsuki can see that his brother is correct. Izuku has always been a little withdrawn and shy, but the fact that he is quirkless seems to hit him harder than anyone. Katsuki thinks of his own quirk, then tries to imagine being told that he did not have such powers, tries to imagine what it would have been like if Naruto had such an amazing quirk and he had just been... _skipped over._

That thought in mind, he sticks to Izuku’s side more aggressively than ever. He feels good when the children in their class shuffle away nervously when he glares at them, and _no one_ dares to pick on Izuku, who appears to realize rather soon that he has no plans on abandoning him.

Because Heroes didn’t abandon anyone, and that makes him a Hero in Izuku’s eyes, right?

Beside him, Izuku trips on a loose brick and Katsuki’s hand flashes out to grab his arm before he faceplants on the asphalt. “Watch your step,” he snaps.

Izuku lets out a light laugh. “Sorry, thanks, Kacchan.”

“It’s nothing.” Katsuki huffs. “At this rate, you’ll be defeated by your own clumsiness before you even get to the fight.”

Izuku blanches. “F-fight?”

Katsuki rolls his eyes. “Duh, we’re gonna become Heroes and fight villains, right?”

Izuku freezes before his small smile explodes into a full-on grin. “Yeah!”

* * *

A few years later, on his birthday, Naruto receives a smartphone. He has seen people using them, his own parents owned them, but he had never actually seen the need or felt the desire to own one. They had phones back in Konoha but none of them looked like this. 

The moment his parents leave the living room, he flips the phone over in his hands and peers at it. He fiddles with the buttons for a while and squints when the screen flares to life.

“So, what do I do with this?”

Katsuki looks up from his homework and rolls his eyes. “You call people with it.”

Naruto has to admit, phones are much more reliable than messenger hawks. He doesn’t know how exactly they work, but unlike hawks they are instant, and he thinks they have fewer chances of being intercepted. 

“...is that it?”

People walked around with their eyes on their phones all the time, he is sure there has to be something more to it. 

And thus, Katsuki introduces him to the wonder of mobile games. 

* * *

One of the hardest things Naruto ever has to do is not sit through a math test, nor is it not eating ramen whenever he feels like. Of course, he misses his teammates, his friends, but he is a shinobi; he is used to loss and letting go.

No, what he finds the most difficult is sitting aside when he sees a villain wreaking havoc. Petty villains commit petty crime all the time, and Naruto is unable to raise a fist to help. He cannot without dragging Katsuki and his family into a whole load of mess regarding his quirk and his age and the law, so he clenches his fist and keeps himself rooted to the spot as he urges the Heroes to arrive _faster._

They do, most of the time, but the fact that he could have done something is a feeling he is sure he will become more and more familiar with the longer he is here. 

Still, he gets there. Finally, Naruto begins his final year of secondary school and high school choices become a big topic. It appears to surprise no one when he announces his aspirations to become a Hero. He has several teachers willing to write him recommendations and it _really is a strange feeling._

Katsuki helps him research Hero schools and insists that UA is the best. Naruto does not really care for the weight of school names and whatnots, but his brother seems set on graduating from UA and as an older brother, he should be there first and wait for him, right?

His brother is extremely reliable. He finds forms and helps him fill them in. He gathers the papers required for his application and sends them all out early to take into account any delays. He grumbles about it the entire time, but he helps him. Naruto tries to lend a hand a few times but Katsuki swats his hands away and delegates him to simple tasks like buying stamps and envelopes.

“You spilt ramen on the last copy, Aniki,” he huffs. “Stay away.”

Naruto laughs nervously, puts his purchases on the table next to his brother, then steps away.

* * *

He receives instructions for the UA entrance exam by letter, and he finds himself excited about something for the first time in a while. 

Within him, Kurama’s presence seems to spread throughout his entire body at the prospect of finally getting to _fight._

“Are you nervous?” Mitsuki asks. 

Naruto grins and shakes his head. “I’m going to become a hero, ‘ttebayo!”

‘There’s a written test.’

‘Shut up, Kurama.’

* * *

Naruto finds himself travelling to UA for the practical exam alone. His parents have work and his brother has school, and they all worry and fret that he will be late, or get lost, or something as he tries to reassure them before his departure. 

He arrives at UA in one piece, though, and sends his family a text to let them know before he turns off his phone and simply follows the crowd to his first destination. After listening to an opening ceremony of sorts, he follows the applicants assigned to the same group as him and enters a massive structure made to look like a city. 

This is his chance to go all out. He is in a controlled environment, under the watchful eye of Heroes who are judging them and surrounded by children who probably had quirks they thought were suitable to a life as a Hero. 

The gates open and Naruto is off. Chakra pumps through his body. He can hear the other applicants also move into the city way behind him, but by then he is long ahead of them. He sees his first robot when he turns a corner and does not hesitate. 

_Rasengan!_

In hindsight, it might not have been the smartest idea to start off with such a flashy, high-damage move, but Naruto finds he does not care much at this point. He tells himself that it is so that he can gauge how much strength it takes to take out one of them, and when the machine is blown to smithereens from his attack he lets out a nervous laugh.

_Too much damage, then._

He soon falls into a familiar routine. He blasts through the robots with ease, Kurama’s burning chakra cloaking his body more than enough to melt through them. He loses track of his points, does not remember which robot is worth how many if he is being honest, and simply allows himself to get lost in the thrill of a fight. 

He steps in to help a few others too, because that is just who he is, and by the time he comes to a momentary pause he is just the faintest bit out of breath.

‘You’ve lost your touch,’ Kurama says, but the sound is more feral growl than normal speech and Naruto can tell he is just as ecstatic.

‘We’re against robots,’ Naruto thinks back. ‘No reason to go all out.’

‘Hm. So, kid, remember that large zero-pointer during the information session?’

‘....yeah?’

* * *

Naruto does not have to go looking for the zero-pointer because it finds him. It appears from within one of the buildings amidst a cloud of smoke and the shouts of surprise of the other applicants are drowned out by the loud noise of concrete being shattered. Everyone's panic is cut short, however, because Naruto flies at it with a whoop and obliterates it with his biggest Rasengan yet before it can raise either of its large metal arms.

He leaves the site confident of his practical results but nervous about the written test, but soon after learns that there had been absolutely nothing to worry about when he is accepted into UA with the highest points in its history. Whatever he had lost in the written exam, he had more than made up for in the practical.

His parents are proud and Katsuki is ecstatic, as though he had been the one to get accepted. He hears the boy bragging about it to a wide-eyed Izuku and can only suspect his brother when he arrives at his secondary school a few days later and everyone flocks towards him to congratulate him. 

Uzumaki Naruto received the highest points ever for an entrance exam into an education facility. He wants to tell Sakura and Sasuke if only to see their reactions. He doubts either of them will believe him.

In a way, he is becoming a Hero for them too. He is sure that if his friends had been in his place, they would also be using their abilities for the people. 

Or he _thinks_ they would...maybe.

Katsuki once again helps him with his forms, and while Naruto is more or less banned from touching the papers, he is allowed near them to share his opinion on his Hero outfit. 

“You send in your idea now,” Katsuki explains, eyes roaming the explanation form, “and they have it made for you in time for the beginning of the term.”

“Are there like, restrictions?”

Katsuki shrugs. “Not really.”

Naruto has a terrible, terrible, _wonderful_ idea, and the moment his pencil touches paper he finds himself unable to stop. He can feel Katsuki intently peering over his shoulder as he spills his memories out onto a drafting sheet of paper. 

“...what’s a Hokage?” his brother asks after a while. 

“It’s-” Naruto takes a deep breath, “-someone who protects people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku n Katsuki are friends cause I said so.  
> Okay, this is kinda HARD. I have no idea how things went two years before canon BNHA started haha. I have Sakura's bit written out, cause that's almost 90% up to my imagination, but I'm struggling with Sasuke too because I feel like Heroes/Villains have more significant roles in the plot and thus I don't want to wreck things too much. Sakura's just kinda off doing her own shit.  
> Thank you for all the comments/kudos so far, I thrive on those.


	3. Sakura: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura contemplates business, questions what she is doing, and will not allow lost boys who remind her a little too much other lost boys to ruin themselves.  
> She is sure she knows what she is doing...maybe.  
> Also, Osaka and Hiroshima make Okonomiyaki differently, did anyone know that?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura next! This chapter kinda flowed, again because what she does here doesn't affect the plot....too much...:D

Back when she had been a shinobi, Sakura worked under three different Hokage. They had all been powerful, accomplished shinobi, but if there was one thing they had in common, it was that they hated paperwork.

Another thing in common was that Sakura ended up doing it for them. That had been on top of her busy schedule as head of the hospital.

So, while Sakura herself might not have had any direct experience leading an entire group of people, she knows how things work on the inside. She also knows how to sell her values in an organization she can work well within, considering her skillset.

People call her chakra enhanced strength a 'quirk' and a simple flip through a book at a store is all it takes to find almost all the information regarding it. She knows that the internet and computers are the primary sources of information gathering, as Kai often tells her, but the technology does not sit well with her, she is not yet used to it, and honestly speaking, the flashing screen makes her eyes hurt. 

She has barely used the phone the Boss had given her.

Throughout the next few years, she builds herself a strong foundation within the Shie Hassaikai. Brash, stupid adults might be against following the orders of a young girl, but those who are smart or possess even a little survival instinct understands that she is worth keeping around.

She has a powerful quirk, was born into the yakuza and knew no other world, and has the favour of the Boss. 

She flaunts her prowess and her mental fortitude. She accompanies the Boss without complaint and completes the tasks given to her without error or delay. The magnitude of said tasks increase every time and she feels it as her position slowly but surely shifts within the organization.

She might be cheating, but being treated like a child genius is a nice feeling.

Sakura is quickly accepted as a gifted child with great potential, and at age ten she is assigned a handful of men as subordinates and bodyguards before she is promptly tossed out onto the streets as the Shie Hassaikai’s head and face of weapon dealing. 

Really, she wonders how the Boss had kept their family alive and afloat all this time. 

Still, perhaps the fact that he had handed her the role spoke of his experience and skill better than anything else? After all, Sakura doubts anyone else would have handed a ten-year-old child any role of influence within a yakuza family, no matter how smart they were. 

Regardless, Sakura appreciates something to do, because it allows her to momentarily forget about that fact that _this is not her life_ , not really. The men assigned to her are simple-minded enough that their loyalty to the Boss is enough for them to follow her instructions, and the first job she successfully leads to a beneficial deal is all it takes for them to accept her. 

In a world where quirks get more and more powerful as it is passed down, Sakura is sure there are people smarter than her out there, or will be one day. Still, she has _experience,_ and that isn’t something one can learn from reading a book. 

Her new role takes her all over Japan. She quite enjoys the travelling and, if it comes down to it, she will agree that she likes her task as well. It is a little different from politics, which she had courted like a lover when she worked under three different Hokage, but the concept is relatively the same.

Spread the means of conflict with one hand and protect peace with the other, all at her whim and the benefit it brought to the Shie Hassaikai. 

* * *

Sakura first travels to Shiga when she is eleven; a relatively new, unknown gang is looking to purchase some weapons. Sakura is sceptical, but the Boss requests she take a look at all potential regulars anyways, just in case.

Sakura does as she is told, which is why she is currently being led through the base of said new group, but she is sure that this will not turn out well. She keeps an eye out on every doorway, every other presence in the base, as she follows a man to what she can assume is the heart of the gang’s operations. 

Refusing upfront payment was a sign that they either did not know how weapon dealing worked or an overestimation of their own importance and skills. Insisting the deal be done in their own base was, again, overconfidence or a lack of understanding. Additionally, they had been extremely wishy-washy about the cash-only payment she had demanded. 

“We checked the goods,” the man, the leader, tells her. “It’s all good quality shit!”

Sakura smiles. “That’s good to hear,” she says. “Now, the money, please, and the containers are yours.”

The leader waves his hand and a few of his men step up with suitcases in hand. He takes one of them and places it down onto the table between them. The suitcase is pushed out towards her and Sakura flips open the lid. She stares at the small bags of white powder sitting neatly within. 

“...what is this?”

The man looks at her like she is stupid. “It’s high-quality stuff,” he says. 

Sakura sighs. “We agreed on cash.”

The man laughs. “If you sell it, you should get more than our agreed price.”

Sakura has never liked drugs. She has the ability to negate its effects due to her chakra, but she has seen the effects types of it could wreck on a body of those who did not have the same abilities as her even during her time as a medic. Despite that, she had seen plenty of shinobi willingly turn to the temporary euphoria it brought; in their line of work, she could understand why.

Still, regardless of her personal feelings regarding the bags of white powder sitting neatly within the suitcase, the Shie Hassaikai did not deal with drugs. 

“You agreed to cash.”

The man clicks his tongue and his smile drops. “Brat,” he sneers. “Just take the fu-”

Sakura grips one of the handles of the suitcase and hurls it across the room. It spins so fast that the bags of drugs do not fall out until it embeds into one of the walls.

“I knew we should have rejected this deal,” she says, to no one in particular. 

With an enraged shout, the leader draws his gun. Alarmed cries go up around her but Sakura calmly watches him cock the weapon, point it in her direction, and shoot. 

The bullet sinks into her shoulder but Sakura hides her wince. She glares up, unimpressed, and makes a show of sending chakra to her wound. The bullet is pushed out of her body and lands on the floor with a soft metal sound. The hole seals itself up before their eyes. “Did you really shoot a member of the Shie Hassaikai?”

Sakura does not give him the chance to reply. She body flickers to a spot right in front of him, hand outstretched, and slams his head into the ground with enough strength to crack his skull and form a crater in the ground beneath him. Instantly, everything around her explodes as her men draw their own weapons. Some of them activate their quirks. Sakura dodges what looks like string, maybe spider webs, and kicks another of the members into the far wall. 

The cleanup is done in an instant. Sakura pats down her skirt and glances around to make sure that there are no casualties on their side. “Finish clean up, please,” she says. “There’s something I want to check out.”

She slips out of the room they are in and locates the stairs she had seen earlier. She makes sure her footsteps are intentionally loud as she makes her way up and pauses at the single door at the top. 

The chakra signature within flickers. She steels herself and knocks. 

There is no reply, but honestly, she is not surprised. She tries the handle but it is locked and with a grimace, she punches through the part of the wood where the lock would be before shoving it down.

Something jumps out at her. The boy is only a little taller than her. He has pale grey hair and piercing red eyes, and there is a snarl on his lips as he grabs the arm she had instinctively raised to try and block his attack.

Sakura cannot instantly explain the pain that shoots up her limb, but war-honed instincts instantly rear its head even if her mind takes a second to process. Her body instantly begins pumping chakra to her hands, her life energy fighting to counter the death crawling up her limbs and emitting a light green glow as it works, and by then her brain has recovered and caught up.

Her chakra scans the damage as it stitches together the bones and muscles threatening to break apart, and the instant she understands how it is happening her years of training kick in. Chakra coats the surface of her arm, cutting off the direct contact between her and the boy, and the pulse of death trying to eat away at her instantly stops.

The boy’s eyes widen and he lets go of her as though burned. He stumbles backwards, eyes insane and hands trembling. Sakura inspects where he had grabbed her and heals the last bit of damage. “Hi,” she says.

 _Channel her inner Naruto,_ she thinks.

The boy is breathing heavily but makes no moves to attack. Sakura raises her hands, well aware that no weapon is not a sign of no danger, and smiles. “I’m Sakura,” she says. “What are you doing here?”

There is no way the boy had not heard the gunshots and the fight that had erupted downstairs. Regardless of why, the fact that he has stayed up here suggested that the men they had killed held little to none of his loyalty. She gives him a quick glance over, noting his tattered appearance and the hollow look in his eyes. 

“We killed all the men in the building,” she says. “Nine of them. Can you tell me if there are more?”

The boy narrows his eyes. “...There shouldn’t be,” he says quietly.

 _A start._ Sakura nods. “I see, thank you.” Her phone beeps and she shoots it a quick glance. It appears cleanup is done and they can leave. She turns back to the boy. “So, any plans now?”

The boy keeps quiet and honestly, Sakura cannot blame him. If he is not loyal but he is still here, there is probably nowhere else for him to go. He is older than her, but barely. A child thrust into a situation without a choice and forced to bear the brunt of the consequences. The tragic circumstances sounded familiar, and she doubts the boy will be able to live through it.

Not everyone is a Naruto. 

Her friend will help the boy, she thinks. Naruto will make sure the boy never becomes a victim to circumstances and will go about changing the system that would have made him one while he is at it. 

Sakura, however, knows the price of putting herself responsible for the lives of more people than she could ever hope to support, being a medic had hammered that into her faster than anything. She is not Naruto, whose boat had been a cruise ship and could pull aboard anyone he wanted to offer a hand to. She is simply Sakura, who’d poured in time and effort to make up for lack of talent and bled tears and blood to try and be enough.

She is Sakura who, despite everything she had given, could only scream at the cruelty of war as lives slipped away between her fingers like sand. Things had gotten better after the war, of course, but she will never forget those she had failed to save. 

“I can take you in,” she offers. She had felt what his quirk could do, she is sure that power-wise, he will fit well into her line of work. Besides, this time she has long abandoned her boat. Dragging a boy along as she is swept down the river of life couldn’t be too hard, right?

The boy narrows his eyes. “What do you want?”

“From you?” Sakura shrugs. “Nothing. But you have nowhere else to go, no?’

“What do you do?”

Sakura considers this for a moment. “We’re a little like your previous companions,” she says slowly. “Just with a more firm moral code?”

“So you want me to kill people.”

Sakura narrows her eyes at this. “Is that what they made you do?” She does not wait for a reply. “I’m strong enough to do the killing myself,” she says. “Your help would be completely unnecessary.”

Her phone beeps again. She scans through the message and shoots back a quick reply. “You don’t have to stay,” she tells him. “Maybe just until things have calmed down? If you have people who can take you in I can even take you there. After that, we’ll never see each other again. You will forget you met me and go on living your life.”

The boy clenches his fists at his side, but just before Sakura can prompt him once more he nods stiffly. “Okay.”

“You’re coming?” she checks, and the boy nods.

“Great! My men are ready to leave. We’re leaving Shiga tomorrow, actually. You can stay at our hotel for tonight.”

Sakura spins on her heel and makes her way back down the stairs. She can hear the boy following her. “I’m Sakura, by the way.”

“...Tenko. Shimura Tenko.”

* * *

Shimura Tenko remembers the day everything he had known slipped away from between his fingers, both figuratively and literally. He remembers the screams of his mother, his sister, of everyone he’s ever loved, and he also remembers that of his father, the very man he’d hated and feared. 

He remembers thinking that, maybe, the Heroes would come to save him.

But no one had. The time between losing everything and being found by the small no-name gang is a blur, and what happened afterwards is something he is perfectly fine with forgetting, but it had kept him clothed and fed. 

Tenko sees a bunch of cars parked outside the moment they step out of the building. Men and women dressed in crisp suits freeze when they see him trailing behind the pink-haired girl. 

Sakura waves her hand dismissively. “He’s with me,” she says, and while it doesn’t seem to reassure anyone they all lower their weapons. 

_Why were grown men and women differing to a little girl who barely looked ten?_

Sakura leads him towards one of the black cars parked nearby. “It’s already six?” she mutters. “Tenko? What do you want for dinner?”

Tenko jumps. “What?”

“Dinner,” Sakura repeats. “You haven’t eaten yet, have you? Is there anything you want to eat?” 

Tenko stiffly shakes his head, still unsure of what exactly is going on and worried that the girl will still turn around, gun in hand, and kill him. When she turns around, however, her hands are empty and she is instead holding the door open for him. “Come on.”

Tenko ducks into the car, instantly noting that it is nicer than the one the gang had owned. He’d ridden it often, usually when he was sent off to disintegrate the body of someone they’d killed. 

Sakura appears to not notice his discomfort. She rattles off the name of some mall to the driver before smiling at him. “Let’s get okonomiyaki,” she says. She fishes out her phone from her pocket and appears to send a text. “Did you know Hiroshima and Osaka make it differently?” She continues to ramble for a while and does not seem to mind his silence. The driver is quiet, though he does shoot them looks via the rear mirror once in a while. 

"I hope you aren't particularly attached to this place," Sakura says suddenly, "because like I said earlier we're only here for business, and we'll be travelling to Yokohama tomorrow." 

Tenko tries to sink deeper into his seat. "Not really," he murmurs. It is true, after all. After he had killed his family, he had lost everything that might have rooted him to his home prefecture. 

Sakura watches him for a moment before she nods. "Okay. I’d ask you if there’s anything you want to pack, but I’m guessing I’d be wasting my breath."

"...What's Yokohama like?"

Sakura pauses in thought. "Busy, I suppose," she says slowly. "Much busier than this place for sure. The buildings are taller around the city centre, but you can still find farms and rice fields if you drive out towards the country." 

Tenko had seen pictures of Yokohama, but that is about it. "Oh."

Sakura smiles at him. "I'll show you around when we get there," she promises. 

“Do you travel often?"

Sakura hums in affirmation. "We're almost never still," she says, "though I do slip in breaks once in a while. I went to Universal Studio a month or so ago. I'll take you the next time we travel to the area."

Tenko hums, listening but not really registering. The car chooses that moment to come to a soft halt and Tenko glances out to see that they are parked outside an okonomiyaki stand. Sakura steps out and he quickly follows. 

“You can go back first,” Sakura says, and Tenko realizes that she is talking to the driver. “The hotel isn’t too far; we’ll head back afterwards.”

The driver looks unsure, shooting him wary glances, but he does not attempt to argue. “Please call if you need a ride after all.” 

Sakura salutes him with two fingers and waves him off with a grin. Tenko watches the car leave and jumps in surprise when a hand grabs his. He instinctively tries to snatch his limb away from the girl who had grabbed him, but a surprisingly strong grip keeps him from doing so.

Sakura is looking at him knowingly and Tenko feels the strange warmth he had first felt when he grabbed Sakura back at the gang’s base. 

“Your quirk?” he asks.

Sakura nods. “Something like that.” She shifts her grip so that they are more comfortably holding hands. “Let’s go?”

Tenko cannot remember the last time he held hands with someone, probably before he had killed everyone who might have been willing to. It feels weird.

“How does your quirk work?”

Tenko stiffens at the question and Sakura seems to take his silence as mistrust. “I’ll tell you how mine works?” she offers. “Though if I’m being honest I don’t really know.”

“I…”

Sakura smiles indulging. “I can feel my own lifeforce inside me,” she says. “I call it chakra. I can control the energy and do things with it. Right now, I’m coating the entirety of my hand with healing chakra.”

Was she healing the damage his hands were wrecking? _A quirk that could heal, that must be nice._ He remembers wanting to be a Hero; if he had a quirk like hers, perhaps he could have been one?

“My quirk-I touch things and make it disintegrate.”

 _So simple, yet so dangerous._ He wonders if Sakura can feel his discomfort because she gives his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“You can’t turn it off?” Sakura asks softly.

 _Oh, how he wishes he could._ “No.”

Sakura lets out a hum. “I see.”

“Doesn’t it scare you?” Tenko blinks as the words leave his mouth. He hadn’t meant to-

Sakura lets out a laugh and swings their linked hands. “Not really,” she says. “I’m pretty hard to kill, and I can make things disintegrate too.” She sticks her head into the stand. “A table for two please!”

A cheery voice welcomes them in and Sakura leads them over to empty seats. A woman brings them two cups of tea and hands them the menu. Tenko carefully places his hands on the table.

“That must be inconvenient, huh?”

Tenko grimaces. “I don’t have much of a choice.”

Sakura closes the menu she had been flipping through. “So you need all five fingers for your quirk to activate?” She reaches into a pocket and pulls out a pair of gloves. She then lifts a finger, which glows blue, and slices through a few of the fingers. “Here.”

Tenko slowly takes the gloves. “What?”

“You won’t be touching anything with all five fingers with those,” Sakura says. “That should work, right? I can have a pair properly made for you later if they do.”

Tenko uncertainly slips on the gloves then accepts the pack of tissues Sakura holds out. His heart almost leaps out of his throat as he does, because it does not fall apart in his hands.

“Oh…”

Sakura grins and leans towards him. “Nice!” She places the menu between them. “Now pick what you want! We plan to leave early tomorrow morning, so best not be too late getting back.”

* * *

The hotel Sakura leads him into is one of the best in the prefecture. Tenko suddenly feels extremely out of place in his simple shirt and shorts, but no one stops him or even gives him a second glance. Sakura, on the other hand, looks right at home. She greets the hotel staff who politely nod their heads in her direction and confidently selects the upper floor suites on the lift. 

He still has no idea what Sakura is doing surrounded by men and women clearly armed with guns, but the moment they step off the lift they find a small group of people waiting for them. Sakura waves them over. 

“Princess, a small organization in Aomori would like to place orders for RPG 7s.”

“Aomori? Isn’t that under the jurisdiction of the Tsugaru gang? Run a check to see if there’s a reason why the request is being sent our way.”

“The Boss requests a sales report to be sent in by the end of the week.”

“I have that finished, I’ll send it in tonight.”

“The Iwanaga group is requesting deferred payment for the latest shipment of ammunition.”

“If I recall, we’ve had dealings with them for the past decade. I’ll allow it just this once. Accept payment only in cash.”

Tenko stands where he is, unsure of what he is supposed to do. Soon, the number of people decline, until finally, it is only him and Sakura again. 

“Sorry about that,” Sakura says, grinning. “You’ll be rooming with me for tonight. Do you want anything to drink? I can have something sent up if you are. I have to wrap up some work things, but in the meantime, you can take a shower. We’ll get you new clothes tomorrow.”

Tenko does as she said, not sure if it is an order or a suggestion. The shower is nice, and he feels clean for the first time in a while. He hears the door to the bathroom open and when he peeks out he sees the hotel robes and a towel laid out where he can reach them. 

Once he steps out, he sees that Sakura is glaring at a laptop screen. Unsure of what to do, he sits down on one of the couches and starts drying his hair. 

“You can turn on the television,” Sakura calls. 

Tenko does so, if only to fill the silence. He recalls what Sakura had said earlier; he recognizes some of the names she had mentioned, having heard of them among his previous affiliation. He might have long given up on the dream of becoming a Hero, but what Sakura did in her line of work was villainy, right?

_But he’d already aided in destroying evidence of murder, wasn’t he already a villain?_

“Are you having doubts Tenko?”

Tenko jumps. “What-”

Sakura is grinning at him, merely a few steps away from him. He hadn’t even realized she’d moved from the desk. “Sometimes, when nothing in your life’s in your control, you can just allow yourself to be swept along, just until you manage to catch your breath. If anything, it’s easier.”

Of all the confusing things Sakura has said and done so far, this one he feels like he understands. 

“Is that how you ended up-" he doesn't know how to describe it "-here?" 

Sakura freezes for a moment before she bursts out laughing and Tenko is sure he sees tears at some point. The pinkette rubs at her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Ish?” she says, and she doesn’t sound too sure. “If I’m being honest, I’m still kind of letting life wash me wherever. I’ve done my share of things already.”

Sakura could not be older than ten. His confusion must have shown on his face because she laughs again and affectionately ruffles his hair. “Maybe I’ll tell you one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's what Sakura's been up to.  
> Since Sasuke kinda took Tomura's role poor boy didn't get the plotline he was supposed to get, RIP him.  
> I kinda skipped over Sakura's early years in the Yakuza, cause I was initially post something about Kai, but since I like Tomura more he got to go first. Kai will appear in Sakura's next chapter and said chapter will also go over Sakura and Kai's relationship/meetings.  
> They all started off at the same age, but Naruto and Sakura are at different stages of their lives because some characters have interesting things happen when they're older (Naruto), and some a little more early (Sakura). Hopefully, Naruto's UA days will allow him to slow down and give Sakura time to catch up. Sasuke is...still kinda dead if I'm being honest. I'll have to put some more thought into him and his story.  
> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos, ya'll are lovely <3


	4. Sasuke: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke contemplates a goal-less life, questions All For One's debatable attempt at parenting, and will not allow laws to declare whether or not he can drink alcohol.  
> He is sure becoming the successor of the Villain Overlord will allow him to fight people soon...maybe.  
> Also, he likes to think many things and is terribly aware that most people would beg to disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's Sasuke. He's kinda unpopular huh, quite a few number of people have told me so, rip him. So, I thought I'd just get this chapter out of the way and get back to the characters people care about HAHA. He has a direction now though :D Kind of.

Sasuke is a little disappointed to learn that, despite now technically being a villain, he will not be seeing combat for a while.

He is seven, and he doubts the self-proclaimed Master Villain had earned the title by being stupid enough to send seven-year-old soldiers into the fight against the Heroes, but a small part of him had hoped.

Instead, his days are spent doing what the man, All For One, apparently considers training. Sasuke has never been one to hold himself back, so he breathes fire and summons lightning. He keeps the abilities of his Sharingan to himself, just in case, but he does not hesitate to show off what else he can do.

All For One is fascinated and appears unable to put a name to his quirk, which Sasuke learns people usually have one of, and tells him that he may be an "unusual case". Since he is technically a villain and thus he cannot go marching into an official quirk registration office, he is allowed to name it himself. Determined to pick one he will not regret, he decides to wallow on it for a while.

He learns soon after that he has landed in a prefecture called Okayama, which is located between two major cities, Osaka and Hiroshima, and thus is basically a place people have heard of, but know almost nothing about.

He hears that the water is delicious, which means good sake, but he also learns that the legal drinking age is twenty, which is thirteen years away, and Sasuke is glad, again, that he is a villain, and it is in his job description to do illegal things.

He is soon after introduced to Kurogiri, a man who appears more black mist than person, and finds himself on the other side of the country a few days late due to his quirk,

All For One is somewhat of a figurehead of the Villains, he learns, but his body had been wrecked in a fight against some Hero called All Might a while ago, which marked the end of the time where Villains ruled, or something. Sasuke does not know the details, but perhaps the man wanted to bring back the days of the Villains? That would certainly explain the man's slightly disturbing love-hate opinion of said Hero.

Regardless, Sasuke does not care much for all the side drama. All For One is looking to make him his successor, and that sounds exciting enough that he is willing to just go with it. He overhears him talking to Kurogiri about the missing grandson of some Hero, but he is not interested enough to listen in.

All For One is the most feared villain of all, but Sasuke is sure he can beat the man in a fight. Kurogiri's quirk is considered powerful but that is because it is useful, not necessarily strong. Back in the Shinobi world, Sasuke had always had a goal, and it is strange to live a life where he has no aim, no ambition. He is already bored of this world, so he might as well go along with someone who appears to have a plan, right?

Getting to fight a man renowned as the 'Symbol of Hope' sounds promising as well. He is the successor of the Symbol of Evil, so surely they will clash in the near future.

This world appears much bigger than the Elemental Nations. He hears that there are many Heroes out there, as well as several other opposing Villain organizations. Perhaps he will find someone strong enough to fight somewhere.

* * *

There is something about Sasuke that makes All For One think that the boy almost made up for not finding Shimura Nana's grandson.

Almost, because the psychological damage that would have caused All Might would have been a blow like no other. Still, the boy breathes fire and calls lightning as easily as blinking, and he cannot deny the power he holds in his hands.

Sasuke had been an unexpected find, but he is certainly a welcome one. He is quiet about his past, though All For One has managed to search around a little to find out that he came from an orphan background. The orphanage system in their country is not as advanced as the general public appears to like to think, with unorganised records and unreliable data, which then means it is difficult to track down the origins of the children within it. Sometimes, the children come from unfortunate situations where they had been abandoned, and if that is the case it will be close to impossible to track down Sasuke's parents.

Still, there is no news of missing children and while All For One decides to be careful for a little longer regarding his new ward, there probably is not much he has to worry about.

Regardless, power like his is something he is more than happy to work with. He will groom Sasuke to become his successor.

* * *

During his early days, Sasuke spends some time testing out his chakra abilities. Genjutsu, which affects one's senses through the use of chakra, had been something he had been especially curious about because he had not been sure if a lack of chakra meant amplified or dampened effects.

He is pleased to learn that it is it former when a simple genin level genjutsu keeps All For One entertained with his supposed progress in training while he sneaks out to explore the busy city of Tokyo. He tries out a few more simple illusion techniques, some on a larger scale in public areas, and the results he garners are largely the same.

His chakra just as he remembers back in his own world, and both his Sharingan and Rinnegan function just as they should. The environment, like the grass and the trees, react to chakra in similar ways and feel familiar to the ones in his own world, but possibly due to the lack of chakra in the people themselves the man-made structures surrounding him feel especially lifeless when he turns his attention to them.

It is a strange feeling, being homesick, because what he misses is not necessarily Konoha, but the Elemental Nations as a whole. He misses the chakra and the very air he had breathed back then because it is so different from what he has now.

He is sure no one has ever missed the feeling of chakra, because everyone, even the civilians that had never cast a jutsu in their life, lived every day surrounded by life energy.

 _If he_ ever _finds his way back, he is going to hold Naruto in place for Sakura to punt to Suna._

* * *

"Everything you're going through is the fault of the Heroes," All For One often tells him.

Sasuke doesn't understand how the 'Heroes' were responsible for flying him into another dimension, but he does not question it. He has long learnt that questioning men like this never really get him anywhere.

Still, while his situation may not necessarily be the Heroes' fault, he can see the flaws of the society he has begrudgingly begun to accept as his new home. Besides, he recognises indoctrination for what it is and wallows in amusement as the man attempts to do it to him. The man is trying his best, he is sure, but Sasuke is around ten years older mentally than his current body and he has already gone through several evil figures trying to turn him to their side for their own causes. He will internally admit that his decision making in his past life was not always the best, but at the end of it all, it had been Naruto, not his mediocre life choices, that flung him out of one dimension and into another.

Naruto had essentially done everything right in his life; did that not mean that in the end none of it mattered?

Sakura was more of a wrong place, wrong time situation. A girl with no real social standing, no clan backing, who had been thrust into a team of two ticking time bombs.

He would insist that they had turned out okay, but on a particularly bad day, he is pretty sure both Sakura and Kakashi would argue otherwise.

"Sasuke, it's time for your medical check-up."

The Uchiha abandons the boring comic he had been flipping through and makes his way towards the door.

* * *

All For One's idea on parenting, or whatever it is he is attempting to do after picking up a lost boy on the street, is messed up and twisted and Sasuke is partially disgusted and largely grateful that it had been him that had been found.

There is no violence, no fists thrown. One might call it a simple punishment and rewarding system, but Sasuke is certain what the man did can well be counted beneath the subcategory of mental abuse. The act of a parent attempting to convince a reluctant child to do something might be a sign of good parenting, but trying to get a child to murder was probably not. Sasuke may have grown up his first life in a shinobi clan, where one was trained to kill, but he knows that the morals of a society decided on right and wrong, and in the one he was currently in, where the line of good and evil was so clearly drawn through the words 'Hero' and 'Villain', the act of murder, the very thought of it, probably should not be encouraged within anyone.

He is a shinobi at heart, and he takes it both in stride and with a grain of salt, but the thought that, in another world, it would be another child facing All For One's idea of child-raising makes something within him twist painfully. Perhaps he has been spending too much time with Naruto.

_All For One probably has some deep-rooted trauma with him, Naruto would see him as another project, maybe send him down the path of politics to change the Hero system and whatever had angered him about it, or maybe an orphanage where he taught crafts instead of murder? Or Sakura, she would definitely punch All For One. He has the air of someone punchable, and while he does not know what exactly makes someone punchable, if he were being honest, if Sasuke wants to punch the man, he is sure Sakura will feel the urge as well._

Sasuke's fist might do damage, but Sakura's does damage, and that seemingly insignificant difference is one that can decide whether or not Japan deserves Mount Fuji.

He would love to watch Sakura, or Naruto or even himself, really, destroy it just to see how they aired it on the tv.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at his own thought before he turns back to the box sitting on his bed. He had been told that it contained the newest gaming console of some company, released only a few days ago.

He had gotten it in exchange for setting an isolated storage house on fire. It had been empty when he had set it on fire, but he is sure the idea is all the same. He contemplates setting it on fire, too, but then he catches a glimpse of the television he had received last week for setting something else on fire and decides he might as well. He follows the instructions on the manual and sets it up before he pops a random game disc into the console.

_Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm X._

Sasuke breathes through his teeth, then selects the game on the screen.

* * *

Gaming systems are not the only thing All For One gifts him. Sasuke has collections of books and comics, toys, figures, and a whole bunch of other things ranging from trinkets to actually branded goods that he thinks a person his age in this world should be happy to receive.

He can picture Naruto enjoying it, but he honestly has no idea what to do with half the items he owns. Most of it is too bulky to carry around as well, and because he often spends his time teleporting around with Kurogiri to visit different hideouts and meet new associates, he is sure there are things in his possession that he had looked at once since he had received them.

He keeps his phone on him always, though, and he installs plenty of games on them to kill time, and he soon finds himself rather addicted to some shooting game. He did not know what a username was until Kurogiri kindly informed him that it was an identification one used online. After a moment of contemplation, he had set his username to 'TomatoAvenger' and jumped into his first ever match of the FPS.

He is annoyed when he finds that the little guy on the screen that is supposed to be him is unable to dodge bullets like he is sure he would be in a real fight, but he gets over it rather quickly.

The last guy standing is the winner and Sasuke has a winning streak first game in. He plays when he has nothing to do, and he makes a name of himself in the community.

One day, however, in a game that he had joined several minutes before a scheduled maintenance, ready for it to disconnect mid-game but too bored and not too bothered to care, he meets someone who catches his eye.

First, it is their skill in the game. Sasuke and the other player are rather quickly left as the last two alive. The game soon disconnects as maintenance begins, but just before the screen freezes he catches a glimpse of his opponent's name.

_RamenLover7_

Sasuke coughs, half annoyed that someone with such a stupid name had managed to keep up with him in-game, but it is nostalgia that prompts him to send a friend request, a feature he had never used up until that point.

Or, he would have had he not logged in the next day to see that RamenLover7 had sent him a request first. He accepts it.

* * *

Okuta Kagerou, Giran, meets the rumoured successor personally being raised by All For One when the boy is ten. The young boy that is led to the temporary meeting spot in the underground market of Nagasaki by Kurogiri instantly strikes him as an adult stuck in a child's body. He recognises the look in his eyes, and there is something familiar about the way he carries himself.

Giran would have expected a child of his age to be excited at the change in environment, or scared at the obviously eerie room, but Sasuke glances around the makeshift office with something close to complete disregard before shifting his mismatched eyes to look at him. "Kurogiri."

The man gestures towards him, and Giran dips his head. Sasuke may be a child, but he has All For One's protection and he clearly belongs in this world. "Giran," he introduced himself. "I act as a broker for the League of Villains led by your teacher."

Sasuke's eyes roam over his figure and Giran feels strangely violated when he finally stares him straight in the eye. "Sasuke," he replies curtly. "I burn things."

Kurogiri lets out a sound that might have been a protest or a laugh, but Sasuke pays him no mind. He accepts the hand Giran holds out and shakes it firmly, then sits on the couch he gestures towards. Kurogiri stands behind him.

All For One had sent notice beforehand, that Sasuke would be accompanying Kurogiri on his task today. It is a job usually handed to someone else, but it appears Kurogiri and Sasuke are here today specifically so that the former can teach the latter the ropes of the business.

The boy is still a child, but All For One clearly sees something in him. Giran files this away as valuable information and turns to Kurogiri. "Aomori based organisation Malum tried to get in contact with a weapon dealer with ties to the Shie Hassaikai."

Sasuke perks at this. "Not Tsugaru?"

Tsugaru is a gang in alliance with the League of Villains, and Malum had been perfectly happy making purchases from them until recently. Giran finds himself impressed and turns to the boy. "No," he confirms. "There are signs of them trying to keep the contact hidden."

"This weapon dealer, have they been identified?"

"Nothing concrete. The Yakuza might have fallen from back in the day but the Shie Hassaikai remains a notorious name and their influence goes far and wide. Several of its members are on the rise in the underground and are respected as powerful quirk users."

"The Shie Hassaikai is also known for its code of conduct. Did they accept the dealing?"

"Not confirmed."

Sasuke sighs and leans back into the couch. "The fact that Malum is looking at alternative business partners shouldn't be a problem," he says.

"They tried to hide it," Kurogiri points out, and Sasuke nods.

"Anything that suggests why?"

Giran smirks and holds out a file. "The rest is information," he says, and Sasuke holds up an envelope containing a wad of cash without blinking. He tosses it across the table and Giran smoothly pockets it before handing over the file in his hand, which contains copies of invoices, audio transcripts, and a USB. Sasuke passes it back to Kurogiri and Giran notes that the boy appears uninterested in the case despite understanding the implications.

"That's all for today," Kurogiri says, more to him than to the boy, and Sasuke gets to his feet with a sigh.

* * *

Unlike his teammates, Sasuke cannot claim to have years of leading experience in his pocket. He likes to think that he had too many of his own problems to tackle without having to weigh himself down further with the responsibility of those who followed him, but like with most of the things he likes to think, he knows that a majority of the people who knew him would probably tell him that he was being delusional.

So, while he is sure he can take up any role All For One might have ready for him, for now, all he does is wander around after the man as his protege. A part of him is reminded of his time as a student in the Academy, where his name alone had had people flocking to him.

All For One flaunts him like a well-trained pet, and most of the time Sasuke is not bothered enough to care. At the end of the day, he knows for a fact that All For One considers all his followers to be nothing more than expendable pawns.

Sasuke is sure he himself is a pawn, just like Kurogiri, but he knows for sure that he is not expendable. A pawn all the same, but he is definitely one of a kind.

Besides, if the man decides to get rid of him, well, Sasuke will definitely not take it lying down. If it ever came to that, he would kill the man. He might have grown up a villain, but surely getting rid of the biggest villainous threat to society would warrant him a pass from too severe of a punishment?

Then again, perhaps his thought process is a little biased. After all, in his previous life he had literally abandoned his home, gone rogue, could have been called a terrorist at one point, threatened the village leaders, and blown off the arm of the hope of the shinobi forces, all the while committing the lesser ninja crimes such as killing and kidnapping and infiltrating and whatever else his kind did, things that made the acts of the villains he saw on the news seem like child's play.

There is a knock on his door and Sasuke stifles a sigh when Kurogiri appears with the files they had received from Giran tucked under his arm. "Shie Hasseikai also appear to be looking into the reason behind Malum's request."

"Did they accept the dealings though?"

"The first contact attempt was made by Malum, and no traces at all after that."

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "So deals were agreed upon during the first contact, things broke down and both sides left it at that, or…"

Kurogiri nods. "The Shie Hasseikai erased the tracks."

Sasuke sighs and flops down onto his bed. "And? Now what?"

"We have tracked down the latest movements of the Weapon dealing faction of the Shi Hasseikai, which we are also assuming dealt with Malum."

Sasuke shoots up. "And?" he prompts. He is looking at Kurogiri, but he is no longer addressing the man.

 _"You are being tasked with tracking them down and figuring out what is going on,"_ All For One says. Recently, he has been spending less and less time in the hideout. A little snooping has let him know that this is partially due to his supposedly worsening physical health. Still, the man's voice comes clearly from the device in Kurogiri's hand. There is amusement in his voice, as though he can sense Sasuke's excitement, but the Uchiha cannot care less. _"Kurogiri will be going with you. I also have profile folders of men eager to please for you to pick from."_

"...And how am I expected to detail with this?"

_"That will be left up to you."_

Sasuke smirks. "Hn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to list out my ANs from now on, cause I tend to ramble.
> 
> 1)   
> I'm putting this first in hopes that more people will read it haha. Naruto's chapter is coming up next, and he's now a student of UA (Hurray!) I've done some digging around but all I can find regarding the 3rd years (currently as of MHA canon) is that Mirio is in class 3B, while Nejire and Tamaki are in class 3A. Since I doubt they change classes, I'm going with that. So, unless I've missed something very very important and obvious (like a bunch of you go wtf Darque their entire class is on the wiki????) I'm thinking I should just make up a bunch of OCs for this.   
> I'm a little hesitant, but I'm thinking it's a little unavoidable. It's been a while since I've made OCs that might make several appearances (which they probably will, considering the fact that they're Naruto's classmates and he's going to spend half of the time making friends cause that's just how he is). I will do my bet to make sure the OCs don't seem to take over the story.  
> Also, if anyone wants to shoot me OC ideas (names, quirks, personality trains (traits) etc etc), I'll be more than happy to work with them. 
> 
> 2)  
> Sasuke initially tried out Animal Crossing, cause he heard that he could "make a village". He couldn't find any ways to install an 'execution' or 'exile' option, so he moved on to Sims. At least then he has control over everything.
> 
> 3)  
> I'm slowly making my way through Vigillante, but it's going to take a long, long while, and I have no idea what the LoV do. Like, what do they do anyway? In their free time? Anyways, I made up a whole bunch of things.   
> Gang names you don't recognise are things I randomly created, most probably:  
> Malum: Apple in Latin, after the Green Apple of Aomori.  
> Tsugaru: The name of the strait between Aomori and Hokkaido.
> 
> 4)  
> Thanks for reading! I live on comments, so if you have the time please do leave one<3

**Author's Note:**

> I cross-post on fanfiction.net (more stories there, I haven't gotten the chance to move them over yet...) and I'm on Tumblr as well (both under the name Darquedeath4444)!


End file.
